Suatu Hari
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Hari-hari penuh warna sekumpulan pemain basket SMA. Kumpulan one-shot. Episode satu: Ada yang bilang bahwa Nakamura sedang hamil.


"Nakamura-kun akhir-akhir ini aneh, ya?"

"Iya, aku juga merasa begitu! Dia jadi lebih _moody_, terus ada anak cowok yang bilang kemarin lihat Nakamura-kun muntah-muntah di kamar mandi."

"Oh iya! Tadi aku lihat dia marah-marah sama seseorang di telepon. Aku ingat dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang tanggung jawab dan punggung yang sakit."

"Jangan-jangan... dia hamil?"

Kise Ryouta menjatuhkan jus kalengnya.

* * *

Suatu Hari

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

(sepintil peringatan: ngaco!Kaijou, mentions of Mpreg, Nakamura korban gosip, crack)

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

* * *

_episode satu: Ada yang bilang bahwa Nakamura sedang hamil._

* * *

"_SENPAI SENPAI SENPAI_!"

"APA, KISE?!"

Latihan sore klub basket Kaijou diawali dengan Kise dan Kasamatsu yang saling berteriak. Tidak ada yang mengindahkan kejadian itu karena sudah biasa.

"_SENPAI_ INI PENTING! TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU, _SSU_!"

"KAU MENGGANGGU LATIHAN, TAHU! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENUNGGU SAMPAI SORE NANTI?!"

"TAPI TADI AKU MENDENGAR ADA YANG BILANG KALAU NAKAMURA-SENPAI SEDANG HAMIL!"

Lusinan kepala menoleh cepat ke arah sang model berambut pirang.

Kasamatsu, yang sudah berniat untuk membalas teriakan Kise dengan teriakannya sendiri, langsung terdiam. Kedua matanya melebar. "Hah—apa?"

Kise menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia menatap kaptennya itu dalam-dalam, sebelum mulai menjelaskan dengan wajah super serius. "Tadi," ujarnya memulai dengan suara bergetar. "Aku mendengar ada dua kakak kelas cewek yang membicarakan soal Nakamura-senpai. Mereka bilang Nakamura-senpai akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh, _ssu._ Kata mereka Nakamura-senpai jadi lebih _moody_."

Kobori menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kise, semua orang bisa jadi _moody _kadang-kadang."

"Mereka juga bilang kalau kemarin ada anak cowok yang lihat Nakamura-senpai muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, _ssu_!"

...oh. "Yah... bisa saja itu karena dia sedang sakit, kan?"

"Tapi Kobori-senpai, salah satu dari kakak kelas itu tadi bilang kalau dia mendengar Nakamura-senpai marah-marah di telepon—sesuatu tentang tanggung jawab dan punggung yang sakit, _ssu_!"

Moriyama menyemburkan air minumnya.

Seisi ruangan hening selama beberapa saat.

Nakamura adalah anak baik, semua orang tahu itu. Dia taat aturan, pendiam, tidak banyak tingkah, rajin, tekun, ulet, dan yang terpenting ia tidak membuat Kasamatsu naik darah. Rasanya tidak mungkin orang selurus Nakamura berbuat begitu-begini di luar nikah sampai hamil—oke, tidak usah dibahas.

Di sela-sela kebingungan, kekagetan dan kesulitan menghadapi kenyataan, Kasamatsu menyadari sesuatu dan kemudian menoleh ke arah pelatihnya dengan wajah cemas. "_Kantoku_, Nakamura mana?"

Takeuchi Genta menelan ludah. Sungguh, ia merasa apa yang hendak ia katakan hanya akan membuat semua orang makin heboh dan dia sendiri juga rasanya ingin berteriak—karena, hei, siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar kabar bahwa anak didikmu (yang merupakan seorang remaja laki-laki pendiam dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata) _hamil_?

"Dia... izin pulang cepat hari ini karena katanya perutnya mual."

_Krik_.

"JADI NAKAMU(R)A-SENPAI BENE(R)AN HAMI(L), YA, KANTOKU?"

Oh, Hayakawa. Betapa teriakanmu itu memperburuk situasi yang ada.

.

.

Kasamatsu dan Takeuchi memutuskan untuk meniadakan latihan hari ini demi mencari kebenaran tentang satu misteri yang amat sangat penting: apakah Nakamura benar-benar hamil?

"Dengar, Kise. Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil," ucap Kobori, berusaha berakting tenang walau sebenarnya di dalam hati ia sedang jungkir balik. Ia merasa dirinya mulai tertular virus adik-kelas-adalah-anak-yang-berharga milik Kiyoshi, dan kini ia merasa ingin langsung menelepon junior yang bersangkutan dan meminta penjelasan—karena kalau benar Nakamura dihamili seseorang, maka dengan sepenuh hati ia akan menusuk kedua mata seseorang itu dengan jarum jahit yang Ootsubo pinjamkan padanya Senin kemarin. Mungkin ia harus mengurangi frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Kiyoshi dan Ootsubo yang dilaksanakan setiap hari Senin dan Rabu sore.

"Aku tahu itu, _ssu_! Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana kita menjelaskan kondisi Nakamura-senpai yang seperti itu?" Kise tampak sudah sepenuhnya mempercayai gosip tidak jelas yang ia dapatkan secara tidak sengaja di koridor sekolah.

"Tetap saja itu tidak masuk akal, kan? Lagipula," Moriyama mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Nakamura itu _single_. Aku tahu itu." Moriyama tahu persis siapa saja anggota klub basket Kaijou yang punya pacar.

"Moriyama-senpai tahu istilah _friends with benefit_?"

Sang _shooting guard _membuka mulutnya dengan niat protes, berpikir sebentar, memucat sedikit, lalu menutup mulutnya kembali dan diam.

"...Kise," Kasamatsu memijit kepalanya yang mulai pening. "Kamu tahu sendiri kan Nakamura itu orangnya seperti apa. Kurasa dia tidak punya apa yang kau sebut dengan _friends with benefit_. Nakamura itu anak baik yang taat aturan, pendiam dan tidak punya terlalu banyak teman dekat."

"TAPI KAPTEN, KITA KAN TIDAK TAHU PE(R)SIS KEHIDUPAN NAKAMU(R)A? BAGAIMANA KAPTEN BISA YAKIN?" Hayakawa berteriak, sembari memandang Kasamatsu penuh tanya. Yang dipandangi mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir kenapa ia dianugerahi tim yang isinya orang tidak normal semua.

"Aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang aku ketahui, Hayakawa," jawab Kasamatsu kalem. "Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar ke sekeliling sekolah, mengumpulkan informasi tentang asal mula gosip ini?"

Kobori tersenyum, kemdian mengangguk setuju. "Itu ide bagus," ujarnya. "Dengan begitu kita akan mendapatkan banyak sumber."

Anggota klub basket Kaijou lainnya ikut mengangguk. Mata Kasamatsu berkilat penuh determinasi, setengah karena ingin membersihkan nama adik kelasnya dari tuduhan konyol dan setengahnya lagi supaya ia bisa sesegera mungkin memulai latihan lagi, pulang, kemudian tidur sampai besok pagi. "Baiklah, semuanya, kita berkumpul lagi di sini setengah jam ke depan!"

"SIAP, KAPTEN!"

Begitulah, dengan langkah penuh keyakinan, tim _Blue Elites _memulai misi mereka dalam mencari kebenaran.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian setelah mengorek informasi dari seluruh siswa, guru dan karyawan yang bisa mereka temukan, mereka sudah berkumpul lagi di _gym _untuk mendiskusikan hasil temuan mereka. Kasamatsu mengumpulkan catatan anggota klubnya mengenai informasi yang sudah mereka dapatkan.

"Jadi hasilnya..." Kasamatsu membaca tulisan-tulisan cakar ayam itu dengan alis bertaut. Makin ke bawah makin _absurd_, serius. "...Nakamura mulai bertingkah aneh hari Senin. Hari Sabtu, ada yang mendengar dia bicara di telepon dengan entah siapa, mendiskusikan tentang jalan-jalan di hari Minggu. Berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di hari Minggu—"

Kedua mata Moriyama melebar. "Pasti terjadi xxx dan xxx—ADUH! MAAF! JANGAN TENDANG AKU!"

"—hari Seninnya, Nakamura datang ke sekolah dengan langkah terseok dan sedikit pincang..." Kobori tersedak udara. Kise megap-megap. Hayakawa mangap. Moriyama mengelus-elus punggungnya yang menjadi korban kekerasan. "Hari Selasa, dia mulai marah-marah tidak jelas dan merajuk tanpa alasan. Aduh ini tulisannya apa sih—oh, Nakamura juga jadi sering memelototi telepon genggamnya. Hari itu ada yang lihat dia muntah-muntah di kamar mandi dan marah-marah dengan seseorang di telepon, meminta pertanggungjawaban. Terakhir, hari ini dia izin pulang cepat karena perutnya mual." Kasamatsu menutup catatan kecil itu, kemudian memandang semua orang yang hadir di sana. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Kobori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa semua informasi yang kita dapat mengacu ke kesimpulan kalau Nakamura betulan hamil, ya?"

"Aku percaya dia memang benar-benar hamil," kata Moriyama yakin. Kasamatsu menendang tulang keringnya, membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tapi berarti, kita mendapat satu informasi penting, _ssu_!" Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Nakamura-senpai pergi kencan (mungkin) dengan seseorang hari Minggu, dan seseorang itu bertanggungjawab atas hamilnya Nakamura-senpai!"

Kasamatsu menghela napas berat. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan ia tampak _sangat _tidak senang. "Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bicara seakan Nakamura benar-benar sedang hamil?"

"Maaf, _ssu_..."

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Masing-masing memutar otak mereka, mencoba mencari tahu siapa kira-kira orang yang pada hari Minggu pergi dengan Nakamura—kencan atau tidak. Dari yang bisa mereka simpulkan, orang itu bukanlah murid Kaijou—karena kalau orang itu murid sekolah ini, untuk apa pemuda berkacamata itu menghubunginya lewat telepon? Ia bisa menemuinya langsung. Moriyama berpikir mungkin Nakamura menjalin cinta terlarang dengan bapak-bapak pengusaha kaya.

"Ah, aku tahu, _ssu_!" tiba-tiba Kise berseru. Sekali lagi, lusinan kepala menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku akan minta bantuan Momocchi! Siapa tahu dia tahu sesuatu."

Sudah merupakan rahasia umum bahwa kemampuan mengumpulkan informasi milik seorang Momoi Satsuki itu luar biasa. _Dan lagi, Momocchi itu fujoshi akut, tapi sebaiknya aku tidak usah bilang_.

"Kise, kamu yakin mau menyebarkan gosip tentang Nakamura hamil ke orang lain?"

"Yaaa... habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, _ssu_? Kalian mau menunggu sampai besok untuk bertanya langsung dengan Nakamura-senpaiI?"

Tentu saja tidak. Mereka sudah terlalu penasaran. Lagipula, bagaimana cara mereka bertanya besok? 'Nakamura, dengar-dengar kamu hamil, selamat ya.' Jelas tidak mungkin.

"...ugh, baiklah," Kasamatsu menyerah. Dengan sigap, Kise mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, menekan beberapa tombol, kemudian mendekatkan alat elektronik itu ke telinganya, menunggu seorang gadis berambut pink untuk mengangkat teleponnya di seberang sana.

_Klik_. "_Halo, Ki-chan? Ada apa?_"

"Momocchi! Kami butuh bantuan, _ssu_!" si pirang cantik berseru. "Momocchi ada tahu Nakamura-senpai dekat dengan siapa di luar sekolah?"

"_Nakamura... Shinya Nakamura, ya?" _terdengar suara kertas dibalik-balik. Pasti catatan berisi semua informasi pemain basket SMA seantero Jepang. "_Aduh, aku tidak punya banyak informasi tentang hal-hal pribadi seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa, Ki-chan?_"

"Sepertinya Nakamura-senpai dihamili seseorang, _ssu_."

Mereka bisa mendengar Momoi menjatuhkan sesuatu di seberang sana, kemungkinan besar buku catatan berisi data-datanya.

"_Maaf, Ki-chan—bisa ulangi?_"

"Nakamura-senpai sepertinya dihamili orang, Momocchi."

Di belakang Kise, Kasamatsu menepuk jidatnya. Dia sudah malas berkomentar.

Setelah hening beberapa saat (Kise sampai mengira bahwa sambungan teleponnya terputus), Momoi kembali berbicara dengan suara bergetar. "_Ki-chan_, _aku akan coba tanya Akashi-kun. Nanti akan aku kabari lagi oke?_"

"Eh? Momocchi—"

_Tut tut tut_.

Kise memandang telepon genggamnya dengan pasrah. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan memandangnya heran. Kenapa pembicaran mereka putus di tengah jalan? Apa Momoi tiba-tiba pingsan karena tidak kuat menghadapi berita paling ngaco sejagad raya ini?

"KISE, MOMOI-SAN KENAPA?" Hayakawa penasaran.

Kise tampak agak panik sekaligus takut. "Kata Momocchi, dia mau tanya Akashicchi dulu baru nanti nelpon lagi."

Kapten mereka melotot. "Untuk apa Akashi dibawa-bawa?!"

"_Senpai_, Akashicchi itu serba tahu, _ssu_."

Kasamatsu menyerah.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, telepon genggam Kise berbunyi nyaring. Ia buru-buru menerima panggilan itu, dan untuk mendramatisir situasi, mengaktifkan fitur _loudspeaker_.

"_...Ki-chan..."_

"Erm, Momocchi, kenapa?"

"_Ki-chan tahu tidak kalau ternyata Nakamura-san dan Mibuchi Reo itu berteman?_"

Hening.

"APAAAAAAA!?"

"BOHONG!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"KENAPA NAKAMURA BISA KENAL DENGAN SI _YAKSHA _ITU!?"

Terdengar berbagai seruan tidak percaya. Nun jauh di Touou, Momoi sampai harus menjauhkan teleponnya, takut gendang telinganya pecah.

Kise hanya bisa melongo selama beberapa saat. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa itu Mibuchi Reo—salah satu dari _Uncrowned Generals_, posisi _shooting guard_, (sepertinya) naksir Takao dari Shuutoku, dan (sepertinya juga) naksir Akashi yang ia beri panggilan sayang 'Sei-chan'.

Dan sekarang, ada indikasi bahwa Mibuchi Reo-lah yang (diduga) telah menghamili seorang Nakamura Shinya, seorang junior unyu kesayangan Kobori (karena Kise adalah kesayangan Kasamatsu).

"Momocchi—"

"Ada apa, semuanya? Kenapa kalian heboh sekali?"

Sebuah suara lembut yang familiar menghentikan kehebohan yang sedang terjadi di _gym_. Semua menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis berkacamata sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah cemas sekaligus bingung.

"—eh Momocchi nanti aku telepon lagi! Maaf ya, _ssu_!"

"_Eh tunggu, Ki-chan—"_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Kini semua orang memandang Nakamura yang entah karena alasan apa kembali lagi ke sekolah dengan wajah serius. Yang dipandangi hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, sambil berpikir dosa apa dia sampai dipelototi seperti ini.

Takeuchi berdeham. "Nakamura, bukankah tadi kamu izin pulang cepat?"

Nakamura menoleh ke arah pelatihnya itu, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Iya, _kantoku_. Tapi ternyata aku meninggalkan buku catatan matematikaku di loker ruang klub, jadi aku kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya. Aku butuh buku itu untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku masuk karena mendengar kalian heboh sekali tadi."

"O-oh, begitu. Lalu perutmu bagaimana?"

"Masih agak mual sih, tapi sudah agak mendingan."

Di belakang, Moriyama tersenyum kecut.

Sebagai kapten yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, Kasamatsu berjalan mendekati adik kelasnya itu, dan kemudian menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Mestinya tadi kau minta tolong orang saja untuk mengantarkan bukumu ke rumah. Kau sedang tidak sehat, kan? Tidak usah memaksakan diri, oke?" Kasamatsu melirik ke arah perut Nakamura dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Uhm, baik?"

Kasamatsu menoleh ke arah anggota klub basket Kaijou lainnya, membuat kesepakatan melalui telepati (?) untuk langsung bertanya saja perihal gosip tak jelas itu dengan orangnya sendiri, mumpung dia ada di sini. Nakamura bingung.

Kobori akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun tangan dan mendekati kedua rekan setimnya itu. Matanya terkonsentrasi pada adik kelasnya yang makin bingung. "Nakamura," ujarnya lembut. "Kami mendengar gosip yang agak kurang bisa dipercaya tentang kamu."

Kedua mata Nakamura melebar. Jujur ia kaget. Bagaimana ceritanya bisa ada gosip tak jelas tentangnya menyebar sampai teman-temannya heboh seperti ini? Ia bukan orang yang populer seperti Kise, jadi rasanya ia agak tidak percaya bisa ada gosip tentang dirinya. "Gosip apa, _senpai_?"

Kini, Moriyama yang angkat bicara. "Kami mendengar kabar kalau kamu hamil, Nakamura."

Nakamura bengong.

"A-apa?"

"Iya, _ssu_! Kata kakak kelas cewek yang berpapasan denganku di koridor tadi siang, Nakamura-senpai jadi aneh, sering _moody_, mual-mual dan marah-marah di telepon minta pertanggungjawaban seseorang, _ssu_!"

Wajah sang _shooting guard _dengan _jersey _nomor 9 itu memerah. Moriyama mengabadikan momen itu diam-diam dengan kamera _handphone_-nya, karena jarang-jarang mereka bisa melihat Nakamura berekspresi seperti ini.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku hamil! Aku ini laki-laki!" seru Nakamura panik. "Lagipula aku tidak pernah... uhhh..." wajahnya semakin merah.

Kobori menahan hasrat untuk mencubit pipi adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

"TAPI KA(L)AU BEGITU, KENAPA KAMU MUA(L)-MUA(L) DAN MA(R)AH-MA(R)AH?" Hayakawa bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"I-itu karena hari Minggu kemarin, aku kebahasan!"

Alis Kasamatsu terangkat satu. "Tapi Minggu kemarin 'kan tidak hujan?"

"Iya, masalahnya kemarin itu temanku menyiramkan air di bajuku, entah sengaja atau tidak. Jadinya aku masuk angin... kalau sedang tidak enak badan, aku memang jadi lebih _moody_..."

Seisi ruangan (kecuali Nakamura) mengerjap, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja mereka terima.

"PANTAS SAJA!"

Kasamatsu menendang Kise dengan ganas. "Tuh kan! Aku bilang juga apa! Makanya jangan langsung percaya dengan gosip yang tidak jelas, bodoh!"

"Waaa! Kasamatsu-senpai _hidoi, ssu_! Habisnya kan semua informasi yang kita dapat mengacu ke kesimpulan itu!"

Sementara Kasamatsu menghajar Kise tanpa ampun, Kobori kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si sumber masalah yang membuat latihan hari ini ditiadakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Nakamura," ujarnya. "Temanmu itu maksudnya Mibuchi Reo, kan? Kalian sejak kapan jadi kenal dekat begitu?"

Menggaruk pipinya yang masih memerah, Nakamura menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu setelah Winter Cup, berkenalan, main _one-on-one _satu ronde, tukar nomor, lalu berteman biasa."

"_One-on-one _ atau _one-on-one_?"

Nakamura menendang tulang kering Moriyama. Sekali lagi, yang bersangkutan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Memangnya kalian tahu dari mana kalau Minggu kemarin aku pergi dengan Mibuchi-kun?"

"Eh, ada deh, ahaha," Kobori tertawa garing. "Yang penting intinya kamu tidak hamil. Masih suci, kan? Masih _virgin_, kan? Belum pernah begitu-begini, kan?" wakil kapten Kaijou itu OOC mendadak.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, wajah Nakamura kembali merona. "Ya iyalah, _senpai_!"

Takeuchi menggeleng-geleng kepala. Klub basket Kaijou, meski merupakan sebuah tim elit yang punya banyak pengalaman, tetap saja merupakan sekumpulan remaja berisik yang heboh meributkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Satu sesi latihan hilang gara-gara Kise membawa gosip tidak jelas. Setidaknya, nama Nakamura berhasil dibersihkan.

...eh, tunggu, kalau begitu, kenapa hari Senin Nakamura datang dengan langkah terseok dan sedikit pincang?

* * *

_episode satu: semacam tamat  
_

* * *

Hai! Iya maaf saya bahlul. Bukannya nulis untuk ngerayain Morizuki day malah bawa-bawa fic crack garing lagi. Tapi entah kenapa saya pengen banget bikin seri yang kayak ginian, padahal saya ngutang fic lain. Dan sekalinya Nakamura dibikinin fic, dia dinistain gini ahaha :"D terus apaan itu crack hint MibuNaka?! Ga ngerti sama diri sendiri seriusan.

Kenapa Nakamura pincang? Apakah... dia bohong dan ternyata sudah tidak suci lagi? Silahkan disimpulkan dengan imajinasi masing-masing. /dibuang

Terus maaf juga ada promosi terselubung di situ, yang tentang Kobori ketemuan sama Kiyoshi dan Ootsubo. Tapi gara-gara headcanon papa!Kiyoshi dan mama!Ootsubo, akhirnya Kobori saya jerumuskan ke lubang yang sama.

Makasih udah baca!


End file.
